Oh My Goddess and God!
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: What if Chris had been affected when Leo gave the powers of the gods. What if Leo made it so that the Halliwells were given the powers, but the Charmed Ones weren't the only ones. Listen people it struck me as a good idea.
1. Oops!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

**_Piper: _**_(down below) Leo!_

_(Some doors open and Leo walks in holding an urn.)_

**_Leo: _**_Piper._

**_Chris: _**_No._

**_Leo: _**_But she needs me._

**_Chris: _**_Not as much as the rest of us do. You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate._

**_Leo: _**_Alright. Then you should go otherwise the girls won't understand._

**_Chris: _**_Good luck._

_(Chris orbs out. Leo takes the lid off the urn.)_

**_Leo: _**_Ekre oh-gee, akman minento._

_(A bright light rises out of the urn.)_

**_Piper: _**_(down below) Leo! Leo!_

_Cut tto the living room._

**_Piper: _**_Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me. (Chris orbs in.) You? Where's Leo?_

**_Chris: _**_He's safe. For now. Paige, hi._

**_Paige: _**_Hi._

**_Piper: _**_Forget that. What do you mean for now? _

**_Phoebe: _**_What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?_

**_Chris: _**_You're about to find out._

**_Paige: _**_What's that supposed to mean?_

_(A tornado of light swirls around the girls. It disappears and reveals them wearing outfits from ancient Greece. Phoebe has extremely long and thick blonde hair. Paige is holding onto a trident. Phoebe gasps. Chris smiles.)_

Well he was smiling till he noticed that the sisters were staring at him as well and looked down.


	2. What!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

No! No! No! No! This was not right! This wasn't supposed to happen. That was what was going through Chris's head as he looked down, seeing himself in a white toga lined with gold. He saw he was bare foot. Part of his bare chest showed. He felt as if he was wet. Holding his hand up to his head he jumped. His hair was soaking wet as if he just came out of the shower.

"Th…this is…what that was supposed to mean." He mumbled not looking up at the other Charmed Ones who were gapping at themselves.

"What happened? What are we?...What are you?!" Paige asked him.

"You're…we're…gods!" He stammered. He was beginning to panic. He had barely met with the sisters for more than half a day and he was already screwing it up. He could hear Wyatt now.

"What are we wearing…What are you wearing?!" Piper demanded. "How are we supposed to beat the titans wearing sheets?"

"Um…Um…That is supposed to represent your new position and power." He could barely think. "Except it wasn't supposed to be me!" He hissed under his breath but of course his mother caught it. She was about to say something but he stormed out of the room. They followed behind him as he made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a small dish towel. He placed it out his head and rapidly rubbed it back and forth trying to dry his hair. No matter how hard he tried, his hair would not dry.

Finally Piper moved towards him and practically ripped the drenched dish towel from the young man's hands.

"Ok…Enough! You're going to go bald!" She yelled as she dropped the blob of cloth in the sink with a _SPLAT!_

"What are you…Poseidon or something?" Phoebe giggled. Then she stopped fairly quickly as she noticed them staring at her. "That wasn't a funny was it?"

"Chris…um…what's with the pitch fork?!" Paige asked shoving the weapon in front of her.

"That's not a pitch fork…It's a trident! You're goddess of war… Be careful…" He began before she began to dance around with it.

"I'm lover not a fighter." Phoebe sang as she played with her long blonde hair, leaning on the counter.

"You are the goddess of love." He softly told her. _Still panicking here. Nice going Chris. What are you going to do now?!_ He thought himself.

"Naturally…that would make me the goddess of sanity because this I find this ridiculous." Piper moaned, looking at him. Having to explain to her made Chris panic level rise off the carts.

"You're act…actually…Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all it's elements." He could never lie to her when he was growing up and she still gave him the look she always did. Thoughts began to flood his head at this.

"Well, explain yourself water boy." She demanded again raising an eyebrow. "You master of the seas?!" She dripped with sarcasm with yet a slit hint of seriousness.

"NO!" He immediately said. Of course he was proven wrong as the faucet of the sink exploded sending water shooting out everywhere. He ducked down for cover as Piper jumped from the sudden explosion.

"You wanna re-answer my question?!" Piper grumbled. Chris gave her a weak smile that didn't last very long.

**A/N: WOW!!I GOT LIKE TWO REVIEWS WITHIN LIKE TEN MINUTES OF ME POSTING...COOL. REVIEW...WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CHRIS BEING THE GOD OF THE SEA. I JUST FINISHED MY GREEK MYTH CLASS AND THIS JUST POPPED IN MY HEAD!**


	3. Great!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"Leo!" Piper yelled as they sat in the attic. Chris sat uncomfortably on the small couch. That was probably because Phoebe had her arms wrapped around him, hugging him, acting as if she never wanted to let him go. "LEO! Come on!"

"LEO! A little help please!" Chris yelled as well. All three of the women stared at him in shock. "What?!" he asked them.

Piper chose to get back on topic. "LEO!!! Come on we have lives to get back too!" On that note Phoebe finally released Chris.

"That reminds me…I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve." She cheerily said. Then she clapped her hands together and a pink misty heart surrounds her and she's gone.

"Brilliant idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practice with some demons. Watch out Titans" Paige surrounded herself with lightning bolts and disappeared as well.

"GREAT!" Chris moaned as he fell on the couch. The seat began to soak in all the water from his hair causing Piper to snap at him.

"CHRIS! Antique!" She yells as she pulled him up. Looking in disgust she flung her hands, drying them.

"You've got to go get them." Chris moaned. The thoughts were overwhelming. He moved his hands over his hair. His hands absorbed the water now on them.

"Oh, no-no-no. This was your big plan, you clean up the mess" Piper argued.

"Well…I could end up like them and you'll find me in the sea! Your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control." Chris looked at her. "You won't get you sisters back if I'm swimming with dolphins!" He added.

"Wow, Chris, that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself. (to the roof) Do you hear that?" Piper yelled back at him. Why was he a total pain? Ever since he got here things had been going bonkers. Yet something seemed familiar about him. She quickly brushed that thought away. He gave her this look that no one could decline. His green eyes pleaded her, burying themselves into her soul. She sighed.

"You want Leo, hm? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world." _Good going Chris. Why do I suddenly feel thirsty?_ Piper heavied another damn sigh as she looked at him.

3333333333333333333333333333333

**Demetrius: **I can sense what's left of the Elders. They're scared and running for their lives.

**Cronus: **You're still angry with me for killing her, aren't you? Demetrius, I'm sorry. Meta was a distraction. Once we control the heavens, you can have any woman you want. I want you to know, I did what had to be done. We needed to hit the Elders hard and fast, and we did, alright? Demetrius, let's go finish off the Elders.

**A/n: THANKIES TO ALL THE REVIEWS! I'M REALLY SURPRISED THAT THIS IS A BIG HIT…COOL! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. Taking an Effect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed **

**Deicated to **_goddessofthenight31_ **thanks for the tips**

(P3. The bachelor auction is taking place. Elise is up on stage behind a podium.)

**Elise: **Ladies, prepare your check books because here comes Evan.

(A handsome man stands up and walks onto stage. Everyone cheers and whistles.)

**Lady From Crowd: **He's mine.

**Elise: **Oh, my, my, my. Somebody turn the heat down in here.

**Evan: **I don't have to take off my clothes or anything, do I?

(The ladies cheer.)

**Elise: **That's entirely up to you. Okay, ladies. Evan is an internist from Sausalito. And he promises the highest bidder a free physical on their first date. So who'll start the bidding?

**Lady From Crowd: **Four hundred!

**Elise: **Excellent! Do I hear five hundred?

**Phoebe's Voice: **One thousand dollars!

(Every turns to look at Phoebe walking down the stairs.)

**Elise: **Phoebe.

(The guys stare in awe as she walks through the crowd toward the stage.)

**Evan: **Uh, can I bid on her?

(Phoebe chuckles.)

**Phoebe: **If you insist.

**Elise: **That isn't... This isn't... I don't really...

**Evan: **I've got a ten thousand limit on my credit card.

**Elise: **Well, okay then.

**Man From Crowd: **Eleven thousand!

**Man #2: **Twelve thousand!

**Man #3: **Thirteen thousand!

**Man #4: **Fourteen thousand!

**Man #3: **Fourteen five!

**Man #2: **Fifteen thousand!

(Phoebe makes her way onto the stage.)

**Man #3: **Sixteen thousand!

**Phoebe: **Easy, boys, there's plenty to go around.

(Woods. Paige and three other demons are there. Paige is pointing her trident at them.)

**Paige: **Come on, now, hit me with your best shot. (A demon throws an energy ball at Paige and she catches it. She distinguishes it.) Give me one firm spot on wish to stand and I will move the earth. (She points her trident at the demon and zaps him, vanquishing him.) Archimedes said that. Great warrior. And he didn't even have a trident. Okay, on your knees. Kiss the hand of the Paige.

**Demons: **Yes, my liege.

(They kneel in front of her.)

**Paige: **Mm, being a goddess does have its perks.

(Leaves fly around in one spot and Piper appears.)

**Piper: **Paige, what are you doing?

**Paige: **How'd you find me?

**Piper: **Apparently it's one of my powers to keep an eye on you. What is going on here?

**Paige: **Oh, I'm just building an army. I figured what better way to smite the Titans than with hordes of demons, right?

**Piper: **Wrong. All of you out.

**Demon: **We answer only to our liege.

(Paige smiles and nods.)

**Piper: **I see.

**Paige: **See, they're very loyal. And you know what? I don't know why I was wasting my time studying witchcraft when I clearly should have been earning my general stripes.

**Piper: **I said go! Now!

(The ground shakes. The demons disappear, frightened.)

**Paige: **What'd you have to do that for? I had followers.

**Piper: **You can't have followers. None of us can. Now come on before I unleash my wrath on you.

(They disappear.)

At the manor Chris, clutched the edge of the counter. No! He wasn't going to give in. God…He needed water! He rushed over to the sink. Damn he forgot that he broke it! He rushed out and to the stairs and to the bathroom. He stuck his head in the sink and turned it on. O it felt so good! Ok…maybe this "giving into the power" was harder than even he thought.

He turned the sink off and wiped his face as he looked into the mirror. His hair was still soaking wet and his cheeks looked flushed. As if he had been swimming for hours. He was in so much trouble. He wasn't supposed to be changed into a god! Of course Leo screwed up again. He always did! He wondered how he hadn't been exposed yet!

Where was his mom and aunts…correction…Piper, Phoebe, and Paige? Well for that answer he heard a low mumble. Walking out of bathroom and into the hallway he spotted the Elf Nanny and Wyatt. She stopped infront of him and gave him a look of disgust.

"Are you men EVERYWHERE? Honestly…there is a child in the midst." She hissed at him. He merely rolled his eyes and walked past her and down the stairs. he hoped he didn't grow up with her! Maybe that was why he was so neurotic. The sight that greeted him made him moan.

(Cut to the manor. Foyer. Piper and Paige appear.)

**Piper: **Not in the house. (Piper takes the trident off of Paige and puts it aside.) Now let's go find Phoebe.

(The Elf Nanny walks in pushing the baby pram.)

**Elf Nanny: **My word, this is a house of ill repute. Hardly suitable for an infant.

(She walks off.)

**Piper: **Wh- What do you mean?

(They hear voices coming from the living room.)

**Man's Voice: **How does that feel, Phoebe?

(Piper and Paige walk into the living room. Phoebe is lying on a red sofa, surrounded by half-naked men. Some are fanning her with a large feather, another is massaging her feet, and another is feeding her grapes.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, make sure you peel those for me, will you?

**Piper: **Phoebe? We need to talk.

**Phoebe: **Yes, we do. The world would be over flowing with peace and love if only we just talked more.

**Piper: **Mm-hm. What are they doing here?

**Phoebe: **Oh, worshipping me, adoring me, exalting my name. There is so much love in this room I can barely stand it.

**Piper: **Me neither. It's time to send your groupies away, now.

**Phoebe: **But serving me makes them so happy. (One of the men hands Phoebe a chalice.) Thank you, bachelor number three.

**Piper: **Alright, all of you, show is over. Move along.

**Evan: **We live to serve Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Oh, you do, don't you? That's so sweet. Piper, you need to get some followers of your own. It's a really great confidence builder.

**Paige: **Are you eyeing me, soldier?

Chris walks in. This was becoming a pain. How was he supposed to keep his aunts and himself for that manner, to stay focused? He need more water…again! He was getting seriously frustrated.

He couldn't contain it anymore. The men fawning over his aunts were suddenly pissing him off.

"GET OUT!" He boomed. The men stared at him and didn't move. That was a bad move. He raised an arm and twisted it to the side. Out of nowhere water poured all over the half naked men! "I SAID OUT!" The men ran out of the house soaking wet, scared out of their minds.

"_Chris_! Come on. Peaceful ways are the best." Phoebe sighed as she pouted on the seat.

"Why are all my soldiers running away?!" Paige moaned.

"Looks like you got the temper of Poseidon too Chris!" Piper growled at him.

"No I got that from my mom!" He mumbled turning around and making his way to the kitchen again. The sisters followed him.

"What are you doing?!" Piper asked him as he opened the cupboard.

"I'm getting some water!" He said back. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the cold pitcher they always had. Looking at the cup he pushed it back into the cupboard and just gulped down the entire jug. Leaving the sister staring at him.He looked like Phoebe when she began a mermaid.

**A/N:WOW THAT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE!!!****HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ****LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…DON'T WORRY MAJOR TWISTS COMING UP HERE IN THE NEXT FEW CHATPERS BUT FOR SOME REASON I HAVE TO SUDDENLY PEE.**


	5. H

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

What was with this kid? Piper thought…and how did he know how to get around the house so easily? This was ridiculous!

"Chris! I want you to get Leo right now!" Piper hissed in the voice that even sent chills to them. Chris was about to argue but remembered…He was a god too when he wasn't supposed to be! He figured he could go up and get Leo to somehow take back the powers of the gods in him.

Placing the now empty jug in the sink, he rolled his eyes in defeat. He tried to orb but instead spinning water shot up and surrounded him before he was gone.

"I swear if he…" Piper spat walking out of the room.

555555555555555555555555555555555

Leo rushed to the figure, removing his hood.

"Chris…" He said as the young man turned to him. Leo gapped as he saw the annoyed look on the boys face. His brown hair was soaking wet and he was wearing a toga! It showed of part of his chest and his feet were bare. But the thing that caught Leo's attention the most was pin on his shoulder that held the toga. On it was a ancient Greek letter. One that not many people would know bur Leo being well…Leo knew what it stood. It was an H. Why did he have an H?! He was snapped out of his thoughts as Chris began to huff at him.

"Take it back! Take it back NOW!" Chris moaned.

"Take…what…" Leo stammered.

"You made mistake! You were only supposed to make the sisters gods! Not me! Take it back!" He interrupted.

"I can't take the power back! The titans have to be vanquished first! You're just going to have to help the sisters!" Leo boomed back. He began to start to say something else but looked off in the distance. Chris noticed his look.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"An Elder is in trouble!" Leo rushed as he looked back at Chris. "GO! Help the sisters!" It didn't a second order to leave for Chris surrounded with water and disappear.

55555555555555555555555555555555555

**Paige was ranting in dramatic voice as she recited the quote ****"**Reason and judgment are the qualities of a leader. Tacitus, 100 A.D."

"Love will keep us together. Captain and Tennille. 1970s." Phoebe giggled.

**Piper merely rolled her eyes****. "**Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans, 'cause I for one would like my family back. Soon."

They looked up as they noticed Chris appear again. He looked at them and quickly rushed.

"It's time for the titans…an Elder is in trouble!" He rapidly said.

5555555555555555555555555555555555

(Cut to the woods. Finnegan stands in front of Roland the Elder. The Titans are standing a few feet away from them.)

**Finnegan: **Stand back, wise one.

**Cronus: **Such bravery in the face of death.

**Finnegan: **We ain't the ones who'll be dying today.

(He waves his shillelagh and says some Irish words. A rainbow appears and sucks up Finnegan and Roland. Cronus throws a blast of fire into the air hitting the tail of the rainbow. Finnegan screams and Roland falls out of the rainbow onto the ground.)

**Cronus: **Remind me when we're through with the Elders to do something nice for the Leprechaun community.

**Roland: **We've beaten you before, Cronus. We'll do it again.

**Cronus: **How? Your numbers are dwindling. By day's end, the great Elders will all be dead and we'll own the heavens.

Suddenly Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris appeared.

"Who are you?!" Cronus snapped at them.

"The Supremes." Paige retorted. She then points her trident at him and sends a bolt of lightning. He merely raises his arm and blocks. Demetrius stared at them as he hissed in Cronus eye.

"She wields the power of the gods!" Cronus growled at the interruption.

"Just kill the damn Elder!" He hissed. Cronus and Demetrius throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at the girls. They raise their hands up to protect themselves but Chris was faster. He jumped in front of them and held his hands in the air. A bright light came from them. It looked like he was using so much energy, but his expression was blank. The sisters just stared at him. His wet hair blew in different directions as the wind began to blow.

The expressions on Cronus and Demetrius showed pure hatred and frustration. This boy was stronger than they thought.

"Get the Elder out of here!" Chris said to the shock sisters. Roland stood staring at the boy. The Elder remembered when the first gods were released but this one seemed different. He seemed more…powerful! He couldn't be anything older than twenty-two. And from what Roland heard he was only a young whitelighter.

"Guys!" Chris yelled again. "I can't…I can't move." Finally Leo took over and The Charmed Ones, Roland and Chris disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs.

**A/N: WOOOO…THE ELDER REALIZES HOW POWERFUL CHRIS IS! HMM. AND THE SISTERS JUST STOOD THERE. OK FOR ALL YOU PEOPLES…GODDESS OF WAR (ATHENE), GODDESS OF LOVE (Aphrodite), GODDESS OR GOD WHATEVER OF EARTH AND SUCH (ZEUS), AND GOD OF SEA (POSEIDON) HOPE THAT HELPS. NEXT CHATPER MAY CONTAIN SOME ANCIENT NAMES. **


	6. I Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

**A/N: My apologies to all. ZEUS was god of all the Heavens, Sky and Thunder and Demeter is goddess that brings forth the fruit of the earth…LITTLE INTERESTING FACT- CAN YOU GUESS WHAT ZEUS FATHER'S NAME WAS…answer down at the bottom**

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Roland found themselves in an underground sewer. They see the other remain Elders frantically clicking away.

"Is everyone Ok?!" Piper asked looking round.

"No! Is my hair singed?!" Phoebe replied annoyed as she circled herself.

"You're fine!" Piper laughed. Roland swiftly walked to them.

"Where is Christopher?" He asked them removing his hood. The sisters blinked at the Elder. Then Phoebe walked over to him with a smile.

"Oh, my, my, my. Aren't you just the edible Elder? Have you taken a vow of celibacy?" She giggled. Piper began to look around to find Chris.

"Phoebe let's stay on target…Chris!?" She yelled. Paige began to look around as well until she finally spotted a small foot. She ran over to him. He was lying on the ground and his eyes were shut.

"O my God!" Phoebe mumbled as she walked over to him. Roland began to exam him.

"He'll be alright…he used too much energy back there…he's just exhausted." Roland mumbled. He notice the sisters sigh in relief and then walked away.

Roland stayed behind. When the sisters where gone he quickly healed the young boy but before he could even touch him, Chris shot start up. He was breathing heavily and his eyes darted all over the place.

"What happened!?" He asked.

"You used to much power." Roland simply explained. He knew he should probably explain is suspicions. He was glad they were alone. "Chris…I know what you are." He whispered. Chris just stared at him wide eyed.

"I don't…" he began but Roland raised a hand silencing him.

"Chris…You thought you weren't supposed to be a god. Just the sisters. But without you the Charmed Ones will fail in the battle against the titans." Roland softly explained. Chris could only stare at him. _Well I guess now is the time you realize that you are a screw up like Leo! _Chris thought.

"Look I just came to help the sister not get in there way. I'm just a whitelighter!" Chris hissed under his breath at the Roland, looking around to see if anyone else was listening.

"Christopher, I know what you are! I have the ability of fore sight and can sense magic and the levels you have of it are unimaginable. I also know the real reason you are here." Roland patiently said. This next one was going to be a big one. "I was one of the Elders that…opposed to allow your mother and father to marriage." He said in his most hushed tone. Chris stared at him.

"My what?!" He asked. _Cool it Chris. Don't blow your cover…well I guess that ship has already sailed and come back for some more passengers. _

"You do not have to worry. It is not my place or destiny to tell the sisters. Not anyone for that matter. The destiny lies in you." He said. He got up from the floor and looked down at the still shocked Chris. "Your mission will end in success Christopher." And with that he walked away.

66666666666666666666666666666666666

Demetrius paced back and forth making a path in the snow. Cronus sat on a boulder thinking. He was always thinking. That annoyed the crap out of Demetrius.

"FOUR!" Demetrius spat. "Four gods!"

"I know Demetrius. But they have no idea how to stop us." Cronus said back.

"But the boy…he was a powerful one…" He tried but Cronus stopped him.

"HE WAS A BOY! We are titans! How is a mere boy supposed to stop me…STOP US!" Cronus yelled advancing on him. Demetrius dropped on one knee and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry my lord. It's…It's just…we have no idea what power the boy poses. The women even seemed shocked at his power." Demetrius said lowering his voice. Cronus sighed as he placed a hand on Demetrius's shoulder.

"I know…the women appear to be less than a threat than the boy but we can't worry about them…let's go." Cronus said as he pulled Demetrius up.

**A/N: ANSWER TO THE QUESTION…CRONUS! ZEUS WAS THE YOUNGEST SON OF CRONUS (along with Hades and Poseidon)! Titans-old gods…WOW I FEEL SMART.**


	7. Naiads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Roland cast a look at the Charmed Ones before placing his hood back on and walking over to some other Elders.

Phoebe eyed him evilly, "OK that was so hot!"

Piper was getting annoyed, "This is getting tired."

Paige looked at her, "Awarrior preparing for battle cannot be weary." Piper was getting frustrated. Where was Chris? Maybe she could blow him up to blow off some steam.

**"**No, I'm tired of getting all this information second hand. I would like to hear it from Leo." She sighed.

Phoebe hugged in sympathy,** "**Piper, I'm sensing a blockage in your spiritual energy. What's wrong, sweetie?"

Gladly taking the comfort Piper explained. It was hard and she need Leo here to tell her everything was going to be ok**. "**I need to talk to my husband. I-I appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all, I really do, but enough is enough. Leo! Remember me? Your wife! (Leo jingles. Bad move Leo) Don't you jingle me. I need more than a jingle here, mister. You will get down here right now!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Nobody except Piper could stand properly.

"PIPER!" Chris growled. She gave him the death glare but he didn't back off. Paige decided to intervene.

"Piper we can't alert the enemy!" Paige explained to her. Piper turned her glare to Paige, when Phoebe chose to step in.

"Piper…honey…I'm sure he would come if he could but he is a little busy…" She began but Chris interrupted her.

"He is busy saving the world Piper! What part of that don't you seem to understand! You don't even know how to defeat the titans! Obviously Paige's power doesn't work so instead of mopping for something work to get!" Chris yelled at her. The glare Piper gave Chris was enough to make the entire underworld explode. Still stubborn ass Chris gave her the exact same glare. Phoebe suddenly lighted, avoiding the daggers, she piped in between them.

"Maybe Paige's power doesn't work but what about mine?!" Everyone looked at her, considering the idea.

777777777777777777777777777777

(Phoebe sits on the red sofa in the manor. Demetrius walks in)

**Phoebe: **I've been waiting for you. (She gets up and walks over to him.) My whole life.

**Demetrius: **You have? Why?

**Phoebe: **Why? It doesn't matter. (She picks up a feather and strokes his face with it.) The only thing that matters is that you're here and I'm here. Do you know what that means?

**Demetrius: **We're here.

**Phoebe: **Right. Together. Do you want me?

**Demetrius: **Very much.

**Phoebe: **I'm all yours. (He leans in closer.) But wait, what would Cronus think?

**Demetrius: **I don't care what Cronus thinks. (Cronus walks in behind him.) If he tries to stop me, I'll just...

**Cronus: **What are you doing, Demetrius?

**Demetrius: **The goddess wants to seduce me. I was just playing along until you got here.

(He goes over to Cronus. Phoebe sighs.)

**Phoebe: **Fooey!

(The Titans throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at Phoebe. Paige walks in and waves her hand. The Titans flicker away.)

"End the war game." Paige sighed as she walked into the room.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Chris mumbled. Paige eyed him before choosing to ignore the comment.

"Nothing is working. I've gone through every game plan. Which means I basically went through every major battle in history." Paige moaned. Phoebe moaned as well before looking over at Chris.

"Well I guess it's your turn." She smiled at him. He looked at letting his annoyance show.

"I wasn't even supposed to become a god in the first place…I'm just going to help but it's up to you guys to get rid of the titans." He huffed at them. _Ok…Chris now you're just kidding yourself! You know you're going to have to help them in the end._

"Well maybe you were supposed to become a god…magic works for it's warriors in many mysterious way." Paige retorted. She was expecting an answer, an answer that Chris couldn't give. All Chris had for an answer was to just stare at her. Suddenly jingling was heard throughout the entire house. Chris looked around as Phoebe and Paige pounced on him happily.

"Is that Leo!? Is it is it?!" Phoebe begged.

"Yeah be right back." Chris grumbled before he disappeared in a wall of water. Phoebe sighed before looking at her sister questioningly.

"Do you really think they go up there?" Phoebe asked her. Paige merely laughed.

"No…they probably just orb to a sports bar and buy the buddies rounds of drinks. (in a manly voice) Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders." Paige giggled. Suddenly Piper walked down the stairs to the two.

"What are you two laughing at?" Piper smiled. It was barely a happy moment but it was still one. As soon as she began to smile herself something happened. Something always happened. The three women ran into the kitchen were the crash came from.

They found themselves finding two younger women searching all over the kitchen. They wore different color blue dresses and their hair was decorated with small sea shells. They giggled in their search.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" One with brown long hair giggled. She looked up at the sisters. Her sea blue eyes wide open.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my kitchen!?" Piper yelled. The young women ignored her.

"Have you seen him?!" The brunette giggled.

"Seen who?!" Paige asked.

"Our master. The master of the seas! We are his naiads!" The blonde finally looked at them. Phoebe plastered a smile on her face and turned to her sisters.

"You hear…there are sea nymphs in our kitchen looking for the master of the seas!" Phoebe said through gritted teeth. Piper sighed.

"I knew this kid was going to be a pain…I knew it!" She huffed before walking out of the kitchen.

**A/N: ELLO PEOPLES! I FEEL SO LOVED. SRY ABOUT MY MISTAKES OF THE ZEUS THING! REMEMBER...ONLY 13 HERE AND ONLY READ "ADVENTURES OF ULYSSES" (which i barely paid attention too) THAT IS NOT THE POINT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. White

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Chris found himself facing the titans, attacking Leo!

"Hey…You looking for me?!" Chris yelled. Just as he planned Cronus and Demetrius looked over at him. Leo silently moved behind a pillar. Demetrius threw a streak of lightning at Chris. He merely moved to his left as the bolt passed.

"Wow! You really are old!" Chris mocked. He felt Leo pull him forcefully behind the pillar.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed as bolt of fire came.

"Go! The sisters need you! I can handle them!" Chris whispered back. Leo orbed out. _Ooo…this is going to fun! How many times do you get to piss people off, Chris…well wait! Rethink that! _Chris thought.

Chris walked out from the pillar. He formed a ball of water in his hand. Where did the titans go? That question was answered when Chris felt himself be thrown into another pillar and a sharp pain in his arm. He looked as he saw his arm bleed. Cronus threw another stream of fire. But this time Chris stopped it by through a stream of water extinguishing it. Then Chris realized that Demetrius was still missing and that he was still on the ground. Chris waved his arm in a circle until everywhere was filled with a thick white fog.

"My boy!" Cronus yelled as he cautiously stepped. "You truly are powerful. Why do choose to waste you talents?" Cronus waited for an answer but Chris never answered him so he continued. "Join me and Demetrius! Together we will be unstoppable. You can rule all the waters. Become greater than Poseidon himself! We are wasting our time here. I'm unstoppable…Join me!" Cronus spotted Demetrius that was coming up to a figure. He grinned.

8888888888888888888

Leo orbed in to find the Charmed Ones chasing around several women in short blue dresses. They all giggled, played with each other's hair, or seemed to be searching for something. One of them ran up to him.

"Have you seen our master?!" She giggled. Piper stopped short as she spotted Leo.

"Leo!" She yelled as she ran to him. "Thank God you're ok!"

"Piper." He whispered as they embraced in hug.

Paige looked up and down the naiads she had lined up. As soon as she had her back to them they would giggle. Phoebe sighed in peace as she saw the couple reunite.

"What's going on here?!" Leo asked as he eyed the dancing women.

"Chris has followers!" Piper said venomously.

"OOO…Well we don't have much time…" Leo began before Piper interrupted him.

"You heard my calls right?!" She asked.

"Yes honey. But I had to make sure all the Elders were safe and then I had to deal with the titans. Chris is keeping them busy but…" Leo began again but Piper interrupted him…again.

"What's wrong with your hair?" She asked again.

"What?" Leo looked at her confused.

"It's um white." She said as she touched the strip of white.

**A/N: SHORT I KNOW BUT...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CHRIS...EVIL LAUGHING...ONLY I KNOW! MA HA HA HA...REVIEW!**


	9. Trident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"What?!" Leo asked as he moved over to the grandfather clock glass. "Hmm. I was probably up there to long."

"You think!" Piper replied.

"Paige…Phoebe! Come on we don't have much time Chris is up there alone." Leo tried to round up the sisters.

"So…Chris can handle himself seeing as how he manage all of this himself." Piper retorted. Leo looked at her in disbelief.

"Whatever Chris has done it was to help! Yes, I don't trust him completely but I trust him enough to know that he is good at the moment!" Leo said calmly but sternly. Piper was about to argue with him longer but Leo raised his hand up. "We can deal with this later. Right now you need to get ready for the titans. PAIGE…PHOEBE!" Leo's patience was running thin. Piper and her sister moved over to the couch and plopped down.

"What do you have for me?" Leo said quietly.

"Paige's gone through every battle plan she has. We've tried everything." Phoebe moaned.

"Which ever way you spin it-warrior, seductress, earth mother - we don't have the power to defeat the Titans." Paige added.

"See how much this family needs you!?" Piper said to him.

"No. I don't. You can do this without me. And it's not because you have the power of gods or the power of three. It's because you are the greatest force of good that I know and that's why I chose you." Leo blankly said back. "Paige, you know exactly where to find the power to conquer the Titans."

"I do?!" Paige gave him a side ways glance.

"Yes, but you have to focus!" Leo pushed.

"We have to declare ourselves as gods!" Paige finally whispered.

"It's how the ancient Greeks did, now you must." Leo continued.

"But, Chris told us not to the power consume us!" Piper spat back.

"Well, Chris was wrong!" Leo needed to get back up there and them talking back wasn't helping.

"But Leo…the ancient Greeks lost their humanity in the process!" Phoebe added.

"You aren't the ancient Greeks, Phoebe, you're the Charmed Ones. I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Of course, you can handle being the goddess of love." Leo said softly.

"I never thought of it that way." Phoebe thought out loud.

"Paige, you're the goddess of war because you've been consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you. Piper, is it any wonder I made you the goddess of earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son." Leo looked at them with the greatest respect.

"What about Chris?" Phoebe asked him. That was one thing Leo was sure about.

"I'm not sure I can answer that. He wasn't supposed to be turned into a god. I made it for the Halliwells, meaning the Charmed Ones…" Leo began but stopped him mid sentence. Does that mean…Piper asked him another question

"You really have that much faith in us?"

"Do you really even need to ask that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotion and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you. Your heart, your soul, your darkest fears. Whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them forever." Suddenly Leo began to glow all over. "What…what?"

"Leo?!" Piper stood up, looking at her husband.

"What's happening to me!?"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Come on boy! You can be against me or with me. Trust me you would benefit greatly if you were with me." Cronus continued to distract Chris as he walk around the fog that was now lighting up. Demetrius conjured a sword in his hand as he advanced on the dark silhouette.

Chris caught something out of the corner of his eye. As he swiftly turned around Demetrius' sword was coming down. The pair fell to the floor as Chris kept his eyes shut waiting for the pain to come. But it didn't. He looked up to see Demetrius on top of him struggling to get his sword through something. Chris looked at his hands. In them was a long slender golden trident. The gold curved swiftly as if waves of a mighty storm. They seemed fierce but yet calm at the same time.

Chris looked up for the beautiful weapon to Cronus standing over his head and Demetrius still struggling to pierce him with his sword. Cronus had a smirk on his face.

"I told you I was unstoppable." He merely said. _Nope…no way in hell am I going to become fried. _He thought when he saw Cronus was about to use fire to finally kill him. Demetrius had a knee pinned in his stomach but Chris could still get free his legs. _Ok, Chris this guy is like 30 pounds bigger than you. The chance of you throwing this guy off is slim. _He still had to try. With a loud cry, Chris was able to actually throw Demetrius off of him and into Cronus, making the both of them onto the floor. He quickly stood up and took for cover. _Ok…OW…that hurt, so let's never do that again._

Chris looked down at the golden trident . It glistened in his hands. Almost egging him on to fight the titans with it. With a sigh he ran from the cover he hid by an in front of the still shock titans that stared at him. He gripped the trident firmly and eyed them with hatred. He was ready.

**A/N: SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO UPDATE REALLY QUICK LIKE I USUALLY DO I WAS IN THE CAR FOR TEN FLIPPIN HOURS WITH MY FATHER AND LITTLE BROTHER…REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	10. Fatigue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

He was ready but Chris felt a sudden wave of fatigue. He swaggered from his firm stance. The trident almost slipping from his grasps. Cronus noticed this and threw a stream of fire young man, who was still able to dodge it. Demetrius added to the sudden attacks. Chris couldn't take the attacks anymore. He began to sprint for cover.

Demetrius was about to follow before Cronus silently stopped him. They began to walk around the other way, ready to hit a target. They got closer and closer. A wry smile curled on their lips as they saw the figure on the ground. It looked so helpless, so vulnerable, and so small. They prepared themselves to pounce on their prey.

1010101010101010101010101010

Chris wasn't the type to run from something he started but he had to. He wasn't able to make it to the manor so he was forced to stop at P3. In mid water wall the fatigue finally completely consumed him and he fell unconscious on the floor of his mother's beloved club.

Leo had a sense causing him to orb. He knew it wasn't safe but he did it anyways. He gasped as he saw the young whitelighter on the ground.

"What…" He began before he turned around sharply at the sound of jingling.

"Please Leo." Roland said rather rushed.

"Roland it isn't safe. You should be in hiding." Leo stated.

"I understand the precautions of my action Leo. I came here to warn you. I have foreseen the battle of the titans between them and…" Roland began but Leo cut him off.

"Between the Charmed Ones. I understand that. Why do you think I made them gods?!" Leo muttered as he hurried the conversation.

"Not only the Charmed Ones, Leo." Roland simply replied as he looked down at the small form of white on the ground. Leo followed his gaze.

"Chris?!"

"Yes. I am not destined to tell you who he is or his destiny but I can tell you it is great. The key to winning this battle is for Christopher to fully claim himself a god so he may continue what he came back in time to do." Roland calmly said.

"But how? I mean he wasn't even meant to become a god in the first place." Leo argued.

"Yes Leo he was. Only he will be able to figure it out. You cannot help him like you helped the sisters. The power he contains, the distance he is willing to go, to save the world. He will be able to find the answer when the time comes." Roland looked down at Chris one last time. "I must go now. The battle is near. Don't ever doubt what he destined to do Leo." With that he orbed out. Leo stood there trying to completely comprehend what all Roland meant. His mind was all jumbled by everything that was happening. All of the information was screaming in his mind. First everyone would interrupt his train of thoughts now he couldn't even think straight.

Suddenly a loud crash got his attention. He turned around just in time to see the titans smiling at him!

"This must be the elder we sensed." Demetrius smirked.

"Good." Cronus added. They both raised their hands leaving Leo defensively. Chris jumped just in time to block the attacks on his father. A smirk across his face as he saw how pissed Cronus was. He threw another stream of fire; Chris simple blocked it back to one of the empty tables with the golden trident still securely in his hands.

"You, boy, are nothing." Cronus spoke.

"O so you're going back to the talking my ear off to death tactic huh?!" Chris mocked. Demetrius threw a lightning stream to the side of Chris head and towards Leo. Chris again raised the trident up and blocked it. Chris laughed. "I see I'm pissing you off again."

"Come on. We have to get the sisters." Leo whispered as he grabbed Chris's shoulder and orbed out. Cronus snarled as he missed his intended target.

**A/N: SHORT I KNOW…TOTAL MCGEE BLOCK…WRITER'S BLOCK…WHATEVER…SORRY MY MUSE IS SNIPPING AT ME OF ALL THESE THINGS…REVIEW TIME. HIT ME**


	11. Allowing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

**Howdie peoples! Guess what! I found my heart song and BOOM! The chapter came to me! I had to write this chapter about three times, and I was lonely cus my muse went poof! I think that muse stealing warlock came back alive…ok im rambling.**

**Anyways my little story. I just got my hair cut (it's like Phoebe's in season five, I know I have bangs! And they're cute) and now I have a new head! So ok…I don't think that was a story. I think I just wanted to tell someone I got my hair cut! Lol ok…ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Guys!" Leo orbed in saying.

"Ti…WHOO!" Chris yelped as he fell to the ground as a giant blur of blue attacked him. Giggling was heard throughout the entire house along with,

"The Master is here!"

And

"Master, we are your naiads." Chris sluggishly hopped back up off the ground only for Piper to come storming straight at him.

"What did you do to my husband?!" She barked pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What?!" Chris asked confused, as he tried to push away the hands that were grabbing for him and the one that was twirling with one of his wet locks.

"Leo, he glowed." Phoebe laughed.

"I will ask you again! What happened to my husband?!" Piper snapped.

"Something amazing." Chris smiled. _YES! THANK GOD! IT WORKED! Ok Chris, victory dance later!_

"Cut with the cryptic crap. Tell me what happened to my husband NOW!" Piper yelled. Her voice powerfully echoed throughout the entire house, only for a loud crash to emit the house as well. Several of the sea nymphs screamed in terror as Chris flew through the room and into a small table. He quickly got back up from his position only to look straight at her. _Ow! Ok that hurt! _His face held nothing but angry and if Leo was correct a small hint of hurt.

"Piper nobody choose this! It chose Leo and what he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. A chance to become..." Chris began hiding the terrible strain on his grasp of calmness he barely had left.

"Don't you dare say it!" Piper growled.

"Well that's just too bad! Leo's an Elder! It's as simple as that." Chris growled with the same force in his voice as Piper. _Wow...Wyatt moment. _Piper again raised her hand only for her anger to control her powers. Chris sharply raised his golden trident, shielding himself from the lightning Piper threw at him.

"PIPER! Piper stop it!" Leo gapped at her. He was only gasping the concept himself but Piper was letting her power control her.

"Not until you tell him it's not true!" Piper replied throwing another lightning bolt at Chris who blocked it once again. Phoebe and Paige watched the entire scene, not daring to interrupt.

"Master just be done with her." A naiad squealed.

"No!" Chris merely whispered. Everyone in the room looked in shocked as large vines of seaweed began to seep from the floor and round Piper's wrists. _Pull yourself together Mom; we've got a big battle to come._

"Chris." Leo warned as he saw the young man walk towards Piper. The room gasped as they saw the large bloody gash, that was on his shoulder, quickly close before it was finally gone.

"You've done it Piper! You've found your power. Now control it!" Chris hissed, before softening his features. "Don't let it control you." With that the seaweed released Piper. Chris jumped when he suddenly a felt cold metal clamp around his wrists. He looked down to see two large golden cufflinks snake around his wrists. Sharp shears (**those sharp things that always look like fins)** on the side of them before, an invisible hand began to carve the same ancient Greek symbol that Chris had on his shoulder, into the gold. Chris quickly looked up to see all the sea nymphs fall to the ground, keeping their heads low to the ground. Everyone in the room watched in awe as the golden trident looked as if it was getting an electrical charge before the power went start into Chris. Chris quickly blinked before his eyes changed into a pearl white with a swirl of blue.

"What's happening to him?" Paige asked aloud.

"He is seeing every great storm there has ever been." A naiad looked up at her before she dropped back low to the ground. Phoebe and Paige gasped; shielding their eyes as a bright light appeared from Chris, before it quickly disappeared. They slowly looked up to see Chris standing there, holding his trident firmly. His expression was the only thing that had changed. It was completely neutral, a mixture, of the calmness of the open sea, and the fierceness of the ocean waters. Everyone in the room had understood what exactly had happened.

…

Chris had allowed the power. He had claimed himself a god.

**a/n: ok what up peeps. You may hit me for my long delay. To answer the questions. No I am not dead. And No im not stuck in a well. Even though this is more of a filler chapter, I think has got to be one of my favorite chapters ever…OK REVIEW TIME!**


	12. Elder God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

The Chris that was in front of them had gone against his own words and had claimed himself a god. Whether he did it on purpose or not was not the point at the moment. What was bothering Leo was the fact that Chris now had the powers of Poseidon. The fact that Poseidon was an _elder_ god. More powerful than the powers than even the Charmed Ones were given. Chris was only a whitelighter; the Charmed Ones were more powerful than him. Right?! And yet here Chris was an elder god with the powers to control all waters on the earth, sea vegetation, and incredible recuperative abilities. While still being thrown across a room into a table and then be able just to get back up. THEN contain Piper of all people. Who knows what the rest of his powers were.

Leo also noticed the mysterious ancient Greek 'H.' He hadn't intentionally meant to give Chris part of the powers. He made it for the Halliwells to the get the powers. So why did Chris get them?

Once again Leo was interrupted by seeing a gold trident raise in front of his face. Chris had stepped in front of him. Blocking the stream of fire coming his way. Leo jumped when he saw Cronus and Demetrius step out.

"Get out of here." Chris growled his eyes trained on the titans. "GO!" Leo reluctantly orbed upstairs.

"PIPER!" Phoebe yelled as she dived out of the way as Demetrius threw a bolt of lightning her way. Piper who was still in shock of everything just stared at the spot where Leo had been, shaking her head. She didn't jump when she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Piper, your sisters need you." Chris softly said. "Your family needs you. We need you."

"You should have joined us when we offered boy." Cronus called out to Chris. Chris just rolled his eyes before turning around to face them. He raised the golden trident send a bolt of electricity towards them. Quickly he moved over into the sunroom before shoving the sharp barbs of his trident into the ground. As soon as he did so the ground began to shake before a massive earthquake broke out.

"You'll never hurt my family again." Chris growled in a low voice. Cronus and Demetrius fell to the floor. Piper suddenly appeared in front of him facing the titans. Even on the ground the two threw streams of lightning and fire but to their surprise she was unharmed.

"It's not nice to piss of Mother Nature." Piper sighed before raising her hands. A large hole appeared in the ground. Phoebe jumped out of the way just as a chandelier fell. Paige raised her trident before pointing it at the titans. The floor beneath them began to crumble. As Chris's earthquake increased Demetrius fell into the fiery pit before finally Cronus did as well.

Piper calmly pulls her arms to her side before the fiery pit closed. Paige relaxed, as Chris pulled the barbs of his trident out of the ground causing the earthquake to cease. The four looked over as Leo came rushing into the room.

"So much for the Titans." Paige mumbled.

"Thank God." Phoebe sighed.

"You're welcome." Piper barked.

"You did it, Piper. You found the power. All of you did. But now it's time to give it back." Leo happily cheered. Piper stared at him shaking her head before she disappeared.

**a/n: short yes I know but im gonna try to update tomorrow as well and I've got about a million things to do. Go ahead and hit me though. I think it wakes my muse up. Ok review time**


	13. Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Chris quietly sat looking out the window. Watching as the rain poured down against the ground. The lightning illuminating the dark cloudy sky.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked as Paige stood before him.

"Just get it out of me…please." Paige sighed tiredly. With a quick nod Leo raised the lid to the ancient urn and Paige's powers flowed out of her.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked again after placing the lid of the urn back on.

"Ugh…Free." Paige replied as she shook a little, as if shaking the rest of the powers off her. "Your turn."

With a nod Chris stood up before walking over to Leo. Leo raised the lid of the urn. Chris raised an eyebrow as nothing happened.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chris groaned as Leo looked at the urn perplexed.

"You mustn't have finished what the powers were given to you for." Leo sighed before placing the lid back on.

"Of course not!" Chris rolled his eyes. "Anything on Piper?!"

"Nope, I still can't get a read on her." Phoebe replied rubbing her arm that held the crystal above the map.

"Just keep trying." Paige added as she sat beside Phoebe.

"Yeah but once we find her, how are we gonna get her back? She's on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the Greek gods could do that." Phoebe asked.

"Yeah but Piper wasn't the only one to defeat them. You all helped in your own way." Leo corrected her. "If anyone could come back from this it's Piper. I need to go."

"Where are you going?!" Paige practically yelled at him. Wasn't it _his _wife that they were trying to get back?

"The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me." Leo merely replied. Chris just stared at him shaking his head. Why was he not surprised?! Leo then orbed blocking out the protests of the sisters.

"Did he just bail on us!? Is that what he just did?!" Phoebe gapped.

"Nothing new there." Chris grumbled.

"This is his wife we're talking about!" Paige moaned. Phoebe looked at up at Chris. Noticing the hurt and detest on his face.

While Chris was used to this from Leo it still stung every time. Every single damn time! Why did he think it would be any different here?! Honestly!

"Things have changed. Leo has to help the Elders restore order." He merely whispered.

"Maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife." Phoebe countered.

"Yeah I got that!" Chris snapped. The remaining sisters stared at him. Looking between the two, Chris was quickly consumed by his whirlpool of water before disappearing. As soon as he was gone a large branch smashed through the window causing both sisters to jump.

**A/n: I know i know i know  
I said i was going to update _yesterday _but i was having a major brain fart and tommorrow is my first day of eigth grade...Yippee(rolls eyes)...So review**


	14. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed…Honestly how many times do they want us to say it. I think the people get the picture…if we I say it the 100****th**** time do they send a parade or something!?**

Chris sat alone down at the rocks by the bay. If he went to the bridge it would have been to far away from the water he longed for but he would not allow himself to go straight into the water. No swimming for Chris today…or was it night. He didn't know…and he didn't really care either. The sky was pitch black because of the storm. The only light being that of the lightning that cracked through the sky. Rain poured down from the sky but Chris didn't really notice. His hair seemed to be absorbing it anyway.

_It worked didn't it?! What's the problem?! _Chris's plan had worked this was true but maybe a little to well.

_Stop crying about it! You got what you wanted! _But maybe people shouldn't get what they want.

Chris twirled his trident in his hand. Not noticing the water of the bay mimic his same rotation. He admired the trident's beauty. Something so elegant didn't belong to him. He didn't deserve it. And yet here it was, lying willingly in his rough hands. The hands that had endured so much already. The hands that an elderly man with the brave experiences of life, like sailing the seas of the world, or a man of war, should have. But no these hands belonged to a twenty two year old boy.

The golden weapon shined every time the lightning emitted through the sky. Chris had the urge to just throw it into the bay, save it from the fate that awaited it if it stayed with him. But he couldn't. He couldn't bare the thought of something so graceful to be ruined because of him. At his hands. Because if he threw it into the bay he had the feeling he would swim in after it and never come out again.

On instinct, Chris tensed as he saw a light of blue appear before him. A tall woman in a blue dress of different shades bowed her head low.

"Master." She respectfully greeted. She had a look of great wisdom compared to the other naiads Chris had met.

"What do you want?" Chris hissed. He didn't recognize her from the others and was sure he hadn't met her before.

"I am Veda, your prime naiad." She merely said.

"And…" Chris replied impatiently.

"Why don't you come with us? Come down to your waiting throne. Rule all the waters. What do you have waiting here?" Veda insisted. Chris felt the slight pull of temptation. To just dive into the bay and forget about all his troubles.

"No. I'm not a god…" Chris began.

"O but you are." Veda retorted. "When you allowed your power to enter, you became a god."

"I only did it to help defeat the titans…Nothing else. I didn't even mean to do it." Chris argued.

"Little fish, why are you fooling yourself?" Veda sighed as she shook her head sympathetically.

"Because I'm not a god!" Chris whispered keeping his head down.

"My lord…do you remember when you first tried to resist the powers?" Veda asked. "You were weak. You were tired and you were hurting."

"It was worth it." Chris replied even though it sounded so pathetic.

"Was it?" Veda questioned. "Do you want to spend your entire immortal life fighting it? Do you want to feel the strain of having so much power for eternity? Should you be deprived of your destiny? As master of the seas." Veda conjured something into her hands before she walked over to Chris. "As king." She placed on his head a small crown. The gold shined with pride. The sea jewels glistened even in the stormy dark sky. But Chris surprised himself as he allowed her to place the crown on his head. Veda stood back and looked at him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"Little fish, you are more powerful than you give yourself credit for. Come." She held out her hand to him. Chris looked at it for a moment before he grabbed onto the outstretched hand. Veda walked him over to the bay's shore. The hard waves were beating against Chris's bare feet. Veda drove into the water and floated out near the middle.

"Come." She repeated. Chris braced himself before he looked up. Taking one last look of his surroundings. He looked down at the waves. They were pulling at the sand that he stood at him. They were pulling for him.

_You're giving up?! How could you?! _It was just too hard to fight now. He was done. _No you're not. There is proof right in front of you. _Chris looked straight in front of him. He sighed sadly. Veda watched as Chris stepped away.

"Master what are you doing?" She asked him. He was swallowed up in his typhoon of water before he was gone. She looked up at where he had been staring only to see a short woman with her hands raised out to the sky standing on the hill.

**a/n: Veda- name of wisdom**

**I looked it up…but anywhoo sry I took so long. I've been working on my other fics "Unfinished" and "Missing (Charmed Version)…but I wrote all of this in my science class and my non-paying-attention-to-crazy-pyhsco-Lord of the Rings- obessed-teacher's-class**


	15. Little Cupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"Piper!" Chris yelled over to her.

"Stay away from me!" Piper yelled back. Another bolt of lightning hit the ground.

"Piper you can't keep doing this." Chris cautiously walked closer to her. "You need to go home to your family!"

"What family?! You knew the Elders were gonna die. You coached Leo up there. You knew all of this was gonna happen." Piper snapped at him. She turned around to face him sending daggers his way.

"The world needs sources of good to watch over it. Do you know a source of pure goodness better than Leo?" Chris snapped back matching her tone. He took a deep breath before softening his features. "Listen I get it ok! The love you and Leo share is untouchable. I get it, it's hard. But go back home to your family. Remember Wyatt?! You're son. He needs _you_. He already lost his father; don't take his mother away from him too. I understand it's hard for you but do it for Wyatt then." Piper stared in shock at the whitelighter. She turned around with her head down.

"You said something earlier; about your family?" She whispered. It was more a question than a statement.

_You'll never hurt my family again_.

"When the titans took over…they killed most of my family." Chris lied. Did she actually hear what he said? It technically wasn't a lie. After the titans the Halliwell household was never the same.

"I'm sorry." Piper sighed. The two stood silently for a moment. Chris realized that Piper needed one more push. He stepped beside her over to the edge and looked out at the bay water. He slipped off the crown and with one last look he it threw it into the sky before it fell to the water. Piper stared at him for a moment before she dropped her head again and disappeared. Chris watched as the water of the bay seemed to have grabbed the crown and took it deep down into the depths. The lightning rang out one last time as a swirling tornado formed itself around Chris. The powers flowed out of his body. Chris' wet hair seemed to just fall to his face, clinging to his skin as the sky poured its heart out on Chris. The beautiful gold trident crackled a small bolt of electricity before it flew from his hand and into the water of the bay. The gold cufflinks disincarnated along with the gold pendant on his shoulder. He's normal clothes wrapped themselves around his body before finally he was no longer a god. It was what he wanted this whole time... so why did he feel so sad about it?!

* * *

Paige sighed as she tried to massage her arm muscle as the scrying crystal just continued to spin around the map. Phoebe was pacing back and forth. 

"Come on think. Where could Piper possibly be?! And if we do find her what are we going to do?!" Phoebe kept mumbling. Paige dropped the crystal and Phoebe jumped as blue orbs filled the room.

"Leo?!" Paige asked the hooded figure. Phoebe held her breath. Maybe Leo had come back to help or something. But all her hope was lost as she saw Roland take off his hood.

"I am sorry to disturb you…" Roland began but Phoebe interrupted him.

"Do you know where Piper is?! Is she ok?!" She asked.

"You're sister is fine. She is with Leo at the moment." Roland reassured her.

"O thank God." Phoebe sighed.

"But how?!" Paige asked.

"You have young Christopher to thank for that." Roland replied. "Again, I am sorry to disturb you. I must return to the other Elders but the other and I have detected one last being with the powers remaining on Earth."

"You mean there is someone else walking around as a god too?!" Phoebe gasped. "Who?!"

"We are not sure." The three occupants in the room looked up at a loud surprised shriek.

"Wyatt!?" Paige gasped. Phoebe and Paige began to run up the stairs two at the time into Piper's bedroom and stopped.

"O my God!" Phoebe gasped. The elf nanny was staring up at the ceiling in shock.

"I think we found the extra god." Paige sighed. Phoebe made some strange sound as she nodded her head. Wyatt flew around the ceiling laughing; little white wings stuck out of his back. He wore a little pink shirt and his diaper was lined with gold as were his socks. He saw his aunt's and laughed out again.

"O yeah we found him." Paige gapped.

"He took after his Aunty Phoebe. That's so cute! Hi there my little cupid!" Phoebe laughed.

**a/n: For all the people who asked I gave it too you. Ha. Ok review time. Leave me one.**


	16. Emerald Green and Aquamarine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"You can't make me forget you." Piper sobbed.

"No. Help you find peace." Leo sighed before taking her into a huge embrace.

* * *

"Something's wrong with Piper." Phoebe turned to Paige as Darryl and Sheila walked into the dinning room. 

"Maybe she's moved on." Paige shrugged but Phoebe just shook her head.

"Piper doesn't move on, she fights. I'm telling you, that wasn't Piper."

* * *

Leo paced back and forth. He could help but agree with Piper on some level. Yes it was true. Leo had watched Piper and Chris as they talked during the storm. Did Chris know this was going to happen?! Chris was still a mystery in Leo's mind. 

"What is your take Leo?!" Roland asked. Leo looked up at the rest of the Elders before he sighed his answer out.

* * *

Chris sat out on the front porch of the Halliwell manor. The storm clouds had finally cleared up and the sun was shinning and everything was chirper and bright and _happy. _To think it was all going to change in a few years sent shivers down Chris' spine. 

Chris ran a hand through his hair. It was dry.

_Just checking. Ok Chris time for a little rethinking here. Obviously this is going to be harder than we thought. You already let slip a few things. No matter how much we want there is now a rule of 'no changing things that don't need to be changed.' The sisters already know of some things they shouldn't know and they are going to want more. No can do. Hmm…Think of some excuse to tell them...something with consequence. Mom always seemed to like that word. Consequence…Consequence…Future…Consequence Future?! No. How about Future Consequence?! Future Consequence. I like it. _

Chris looked up and watched as Veda appeared in front of him, her head bowed. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"You're too late. I already gave back the powers." He sighed.

"As I knew you would." Veda replied.

"You did?!" Chris asked a little taken aback.

"Yes."

"Well then what was with 'come down and be king' deal?"

"I merely gave you a choice. You were more powerful than even the Charmed Ones and still are. But the powers wouldn't have made you king. A king is not a coward. A king doesn't run away from things. I knew that you were no coward."

"Ok you're still not answering my question." Chris interrupted.

"Little fish the powers did not change your destiny to be king. You _are_ king." Veda went on patiently.

"What?!"_ This is so confusing._

"If you had chosen to go with me you would not have been king. If you had gone with me you would have taken the easy way out. The cowardly way out. You fought it and chose the brave way. You are now a brave king little fish and your destiny is bigger than ever. You will save your brother and your family and they will be very proud of you. You choosing to go to your mother made you king. " Veda explained more. _Wow that's ironic. _

"You aren't like all the other sea nymphs." Chris laughed. Veda smiled.

"As I have said I am the primary naiad. The guardian of all the kings." Veda slowly walked forward to him and handed something to him. She kissed him on his forehead, brushed away part of his hair, and stepped back.

"Take it. I will be watching over you Little fish." Chris looked down to see a small round stone. It was a mixture of emerald green with aquamarine blue. Chris looked closer and saw that the stone was swimming. A mighty storm inside the stone dance in his hand. But then he saw a hint of gold.

Chris opened his mouth to say something but when he looked back up Veda was gone. He looked back down at the stone. The gold jumped through the waves of green and blue like a dolphin jumping from it's home into the air as the sun set. Chris was so mesmerized by stone he didn't hear the sound of soft jingling.

"What's that?!" Leo asked leaning in forward to see what Chris had in his hand. Chris jumped and shoved the stone into his pocket.

"Nothing." _Quick change the subject. _"So the Elders decide what to do with me yet?"

"Well, you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future." Leo sighed crossing his arms across his chest. _O no now it's the "serious Leo."_

"Figured as much. The timeline's changed; I don't even know what I go back to."_ Not that it was my fault. _"So what did they decide?"

"The Elders voted to make you the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter." Leo added.

"They did?" _Ok that's new. _

"As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you knew that." _Of course I did. I'm the evil dictator son in the family. _"You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you." _Crap! Quick do something! _Leo began to orb away without even bothering to listen if Chris was going to retort. Chris waved his hand causing Leo to practically explode in his orbs. Soon the orbs were gone and Chris looked to make sure nobody was watching. He pulled out the small stone again before raising his hand to throw it but stopped. Biting his bottom lip he shoved the stone back in his pocket before getting up and walking back inside the big pink house. With a smirk we waved his hand again and closed the door with a small slam.

**Finished**

**a/n: sighs…IT'S OVER! CRY WITH ME PEOPLE! Lol you guys are totally awesome. I couldn't let them figure out who Chris was though. There is a reason why I didn't put "Revelation Fic" in the summary.I know i know i know. But then the whole season would have been screwed up and Ugh. Sighs. If you guys have any ideas send me some.Thanks again. Cheers.**


	17. Wanted: Partner in Crime

Disclaimer…wait I don't need to do that

Alright guys you've been asking for a sequel

Here's what I plan to do. I'm going to write my own mini series for it with the next generation of charmed. One of the "episodes" is going to be the Sequel to "Oh My Goddess and God". This is where you guys come in. Im looking for a partner in crime. If someone is not computer-youtube-challenged like me send me a PM. I have a cover already for the mini series but if someone could make videos or pics whatever you think you can do contact me!! I need someone who is not technically challenged like me who gets very close to bashing her computer into the wall everytime she writes a chapter.

Wanted: Partner in Crime

to see my cover it should be in my profile

Benefits: Early viewings of mini series with the lovely pleasure of getting to have all reins on the virtual world lol


End file.
